mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Capsules
Capsules are collectible items on the boards that appear in Mario Party 5. The capsules replace the item system that appears in the previous Mario Party installments. A character can receive a capsule through a special dispenser that appears on all the board maps in Mario Party 5. The capsules usually contain objects and characters that appear in other Mario series games, which allows more Mario characters to make cameos in the Mario Party series. When a character possess a capsule, he/she have an option of either using the capsule on themselves or throwing the capsule on the board up to ten spaces in front of them. Most of the capsules have a fee that a character must pay in order to receive its effects. If a character decides to use the capsule on themselves they will then be required to pay a fee for the capsule's effects. If a character decides to throw the capsule on the board, it will then create a trap that any character can land on. When a character throws the capsule on the board, the capsule will leave a symbol on that particular space. The capsules are only allowed to be thrown on blue and Red Spaces. A character can also throw a capsule onto a space with an existing capsule icon to replace it with their own. If a character lands on a space that contains a capsule symbol, they will be subjected to the effect of that capsule. The capsules are divided into four categories that are grouped by color: event, coin, capsule, and special. Capsule Types There are a total of twenty eight capsules in Mario Party 5 that are categorized into four different capsule types. Movement-type Capsules These types of capsules are classified by the color green. A movement-type capsule effects the position of a character on the board. * Mushroom Capsule - A Mushroom capsule gives a character an extra Dice Block when used. If that character lands two of the same numbers, they will receive an additional ten coins. A double 7 will give you thirty. * Cursed Mushroom Capsule - A Cursed Mushroom capsule will give a character a Dice Block with the numbers ranging from one to five. * Super Mushroom Capsule - A Super Mushroom Capsule gives a character two extra Dice Blocks when used. If that characters lands three of the same numbers, they will receive thirty additional coins. If they manage to land three 7's, then they will be rewarded fifty coins. * Warp Pipe Capsule - A Warp Pipe will appear and change one character's location with another character's location that is determined by a roulette wheel. * Klepto Capsule - Klepto appears from the sky and drops one character off at a space that is shared by another person. This is determined by a roulette wheel. * Bubble Capsule - Three Podoboos will form a circle around a character and propel them ten spaces forward by burning them, bypassing any stars and board events. The character will also lose any capsules they are carrying when this capsule is used. * Wiggler Capsule - Wiggler will confront the character on a flower and asked if they would liked to be taken to the star. She then transforms into Flutter and transports them to the Star Space. Coin-type Capsules These types of capsules are classified by the color yellow. A coin-type capsule effects the amount of coins a character is carrying by either increasing or deceasing their total number of coins. * Hammer Bro. Capsule - Hammer Bro. appears on a floating platforms and tosses two hammers at a character, costing them to lose ten coins. * Coin Block Capsule - A coin block will appear over a character's head, rewarding them with ten coins. * Paratroopa Capsule - Paratroopa will appear over a certain character and force them to hit a Dice Block. The number that appears on the Dice Block is the amount of coins Paratroopa steals from the opposing characters. * Spiny Capsule - Spiny will steal ten coins from an opposing character and reward them to the character that summoned him. The character that is attacked by Spiny is chosen by a roulette wheel. * Goomba Capsule - Goomba appears on a floating platform and forces a character to spin a roulette wheel, which determines the opposing character that they will be switching coins with. * Bullet Bill Capsule - Once a character spins a Dice Block, they will be able to hitch a ride on Bullet Bill. Any character that they pass while riding Bullet Bill, that character will be forced to turnover thirty coins. However, the character riding Bullet Bill will pass over board events and stars. * Piranha Plant Capsule - A Piranha Plant will appear underneath a character by consuming them and forcing them to lose half of their coins. * Bob-omb Capsule - When a character passes a Bob-omb capsule on a board, a timer will start counting down from three. Once the timer reaches zero, a Bob-omb will fall from the sky and explode in the character's hands, causing them to lose twenty coins. * Koopa Bank Capsule - Similar to the Koopa Bank in past Mario Party games, a Koopa Bank symbol will appear on the board map. If a character passes the space, they will be forced to deposit five coins into the bank. However, if they land on the space, Koopa will reward them with all the coins that are in the bank. Capsule-type Capsules These types of capsules are classified by the color red. A capsule-type capsule effects the amount of capsules a character is carrying. * Kamek Capsule - Kamek appears on his broom and shuffles the capsules evenly among all the characters. * Lakitu Capsule - Lakitu will appear on a cloud and ask another character if they would like to steal a capsule from an opposing character. The character will not be able to choose the capsule that is stolen however. * Magikoopa Capsule - Toady will force a character to spin a roulette, which will then determine the opposing character that the summoner will be trading capsules with. * Mr. Blizzard Capsule - Mr. Blizzard will drop down from the sky and crush a character, causing them to lose all their capsules. * Ukiki Capsule '- Ukiki will ask a character to pick an opposing character for him to attack. The character that is attacked by Ukiki will lose all their capsules, which are thrown onto random spaces on the board. Special-type Capsules These types of capsules are classified by the color blue. A Special-type capsule are capsules that have numerous effects, but cannot be categorized in the above capsule types. * 'Tweester Capsule - Tweester will change the location of the current star and locate to a new location that is chosen randomly. * Duel Capsule - A character will be able to duel another character at any given time. * Chain Chomp Capsule - Chain Chomp will appear to steal either coins or stars from another character for a fee. * Bone Capsule - A character that is carrying this capsule will not be harmed by a Chain Chomp if another character summoned it on them. * Chance Capsule - This capsule allows a character to participate in Chance Time at any given time. * Miracle Capsule - When a character obtains three Miracle capsules, the character that is in last place will receive all the stars from the character in first place. Bowser Capsule The Bowser Capsule is not categorized as a type of capsule. When a character obtains this capsule in the Capsule. de:Kapsel Category:Items in Mario Party 5